


Dis-Trustworthy Date

by Chynia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fem!Marco, Female Friendship, Female Marco, First Dates, Fluff, Genderbending, Marco is called Marcia in this fanfic, One Shot, Romance, Slight insecure marco, Teen Romance, This is Marco's first date, genderbend au, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chynia/pseuds/Chynia
Summary: After hearing that Marcia (Girl!Marco) is going with Tom, her ex-boyfriend. Star couldn't stand still and had to convince her bestie to not go. She knows Tom better since she dated him and he's the type to stay away from. However, Marcia couldn't care less. She sees Tom differently, he had changed for the better after all. Still, will Star let her best friend go on this date after all?





	Dis-Trustworthy Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenWoman/gifts).



> A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this PenWoman! It took longer than I expected. ^^" Well, I do hope you and anyone else reading this would enjoy this one-shot~ Also, since this is a genderbend AU of Marco, he will be called Marcia.

“MARCIA! What’s this text about you going on a date with Tom?!”

Star entered the bathroom with a forceful kick against the door, a kick of a warrior. Even the sound of the lock could be heard breaking before it got slammed against the wall. The sudden noise plus Star shouting loudly for a whole neighborhood to hear was enough to make Marcia shriek and almost drop the hairdryer out of her right hand. She placed the hairdryer on the bathroom vanity and turned around to face Star while she also held tightly to her towel, afraid it will fall down because of the wind force Star caused. Even though they’re both girls, she still gets flustered and uncomfortable at this sudden ‘visit’.

“Star! Wha-wha-what are you doing? Please knock before entering a room, mostly a bathroom! Also don’t just kick the door open like that. Now we have to buy a new lock **again**.”  

“Okay okay.”

Star uttered impatiently and rolled her eyes as she calmly walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Just as Marcia turned her back towards the door and looked at the mirror once again, she heard knocking. Before she could even answer, Star slammed the door open with her hand this time.

“MARCIA! What’s this text about you going on a date with Tom?!”

Star repeated herself, with the same shocked tone as before. Even her dumbfounded expression was exactly the same as before as if she was entering the bathroom for the first time. She held her mirror phone out and showed Marcia the message she sent an hour ago.

_“Hey Star, just to let you know, I’m going on a date with Tom today. I will tell you the details later. x Marcia”_

“Star, can you please close the door. I’m **freezing** over here. And…”

Marcia let out a sigh of slight annoyance. Well, she was shivering after all. She rubbed her arms warmly as the cold air start to replace the heat. Since Star keeps opening the door in such a violent way, it will cause a cold wind force. Not to mention that Star keeps the door open **for a while** as well. She hopes she didn't catch a cold before she can even go on her first date.

“Yeah, I’m going on a date with Tom today.”

Marcia confirmed to Star’s question while looking at her mirror reflection. She didn’t want to keep it a secret from Star, but somehow she didn’t know how to tell her face to face that she’s going on a date with her **ex**. Like, wasn’t there some kind of girl code about it? Like, don’t date your bestie’s ex or something? She honestly never thought she would **need** to know about this code, but maybe this code didn’t even exist in Mewnie. Then again, Marcia still felt kind of guilty for going on a date with Star’s ex.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Aren’t we besties? No, that’s not important right now. Are you sure you want to go? Like totally, totally, really sure? I mean, it’s Tom, **a fire demon with anger issues**. I bet this date will also turn into a disaster because of one of his outbursts. He’s not the right guy for you, Marcia. I don’t want you to end up heartbroken because of him.”

She was well-aware that Marcia was having a crush on Tom, it was quite obvious even though she wanted to hide it. It all happened after Tom invited Marcia to the movies or maybe later, she wasn't certain about it. Still, to think her bestie was the one being over-protective before. It’s funny how the roles have switched. She didn’t notice that Tom and Marcia had been hanging out a lot with each other after that. It also didn’t help that Marcia has scissors to visit Tom whenever she wants without her knowing. However, even if she informed, she thought they would remain as just friends. Tom being a just a friend is way safer for Marcia than being in a relationship with him.

“Star…”

Marcia gulped and tried to find the right words before saying something she will regret. She knew that Star only meant well, but this… This hurt her more. To hear that her best friend is not having any faith in her, that just hurts. She knew Star may know Tom better since she dated him, but… That was the past Tom. She knows the present Tom.

Marcia frowned at the sink and tightened her hands so much that her fingernails bit into her palms. She had to convince Star, she needs to let her know she will be okay. 

“I mean, don’t you want to go for a safer relationship? You’re not the kind to take risk and Tom is a **big** risk. He will only be toxic in a relationship with you. He didn’t curse you when you weren’t looking, did he?”

Star emphasized the word ‘big’ by swinging her arms wide open. Then she walked towards Marcia, checking if there was no love spells or curses involved. Though she honestly didn’t know how to detect a spell or curse so easily like that. Still, Tom is a half-demon and a prince to boot. It’s easy peasy lemon squeezy for him to put Marcia under a spell, or rather, under a curse. Though she had to admit that the Tom she knew wasn’t someone who would take such a drastic action. However, people change! Tom could’ve changed as well after their break up. After all, he didn’t take the break up all too well. He had been bugging her for a while too. Who knows what kind of guy he is now. Though one thing is for sure, Marcia deserves better.

Marcia furiously turned around to face Star. She had enough of Star distrusting Tom so much. She remembered that she was that at first too. However, she knows better now! She knows what Tom likes, she knows what makes him happy, she knows what saddens him, she knows that Tom has his outbursts. **She knows**. Star may have dated him but didn’t mean Tom hadn’t changed since then. And she fell for the present him.

“Do you even realize what you’re saying? Do you honestly think Tom would do something like that? He’s a changed guy, Star! And he did that **for you**! Because you ignored him the whole time after the breakup! He wanted to change himself, to prove himself worthy of a second chance. However, you-!”

Marcia gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hands, as she realized she was actually going to blame Star and say maybe even worse things. She should’ve found better words in her mind before shouting to Star like that. She leaned against the sink and looked down, letting her hands rest next to her. She felt so ashamed of how she behaved towards Star, her best friend who was only worried about her.

“No, no, sorry… I didn’t mean to blame you. I… I know that you know more about Tom. **I know** ! I’m aware that you only want the best for me, but… Can you please trust me? Tom really changed for the better. And he… he accepted me. He accepted me for who I am and loves me, Star. He **loves** me. I want to believe in his words. I want to believe **him**. So please give him a chance... Give **me** a chance.”

Star couldn’t convince Marcia to cancel this date after all. She even made her bestie make such a sorrowful expression because of her. Marcia’s eyes were so teary, she could see that she’s trying her best not to cry as she saw Marcia's biting her trembling bottom lip. She sighed out of defeat while grabbing Marcia’s hand. She clasped their hands together and held it in front of her chest while looking dead-serious to Marcia.

  
“Then please, **please** , tell me if he ever makes you sad or hurts you. Promise me.”

Star then let go of her hands and hugged her instead. After spending so much time with Marcia, she became a precious friend to her. There’s no way she’s going to make Tom break her heart.

“I promise.”

Marcia smiled and wrapped her arms around Star as well. Even though Star still distrusted her date, she was at least happy that Star will let her go. Maybe she should’ve told her sooner about this.

xxx

“Are you sure you don’t want me to use magic for your hair and clothes? I mean, you’re not going to wear **that** , right? You even got a full closet with only the same red hoodies as you wear now. Besides, do you even need all this stuff?”

Star was sitting on Marcia’s bed, checking what Marcia got in her handbag. Seems like Marcia was really trying her best not to stuff too many items in her bag. There’s a very thick wallet, phone, hand sanitizer, phone charger, ten bags of tissues, keys, her magical scissors, pepper spray, energy bar, safety pins, lots of band-aids, breath freshener, blotting papers, stain-eraser pen, deodorant, and perfume. Marcia’s bag reminded Star again why her friend was called the ‘Safe Kid’.

“Hey, I got other clothes as well! And yes, I do. Better safe than sorry you know,” Marcia said as if she was very offended and opened her closet.

“Yeahhhh, I can totally see that.”

Star rolled her eyes and pointed out that all she could see was red hoodies. Marcia does have shorts, pants, and skirts, but they are also all dark grey. Like Marcia got only two color clothes, red and dark grey. Oh, she almost forgot the white t-shirts she wears underneath those hoodies. Okay, so dark grey, white and red.

“Just so you know, hoodies are very comfortable and not very expensive. Besides…”

Marcia pushed the hoodies to the left and took some clothes from the back of the rack. She placed them on the bed and looked at them. There’s her pajama, her dr. Ph.D. outfit, a dress she especially wears for the Día de Muertos, another fancy dress she would wear to a prom, her princess Marcia dress, her Halloween costume and her karate uniform.

“See, I got other clothes.”

She laughed awkwardly, realizing she indeed has nothing special to wear for her date. Well, maybe she just doesn’t need to. It’s not like Tom fell in love with her while wearing some cute dress or something. He fell in love with her despite what she wears. Yeah... Yeah! So she could just wear her normal outfit.

“Yeah, I can see that and one of those dresses is the one I prepared for you. You know what, you’re going to wear something from my closet. I don’t want to see you wearing your usual outfit on your **first** date! Knowing Tom, I bet he will wear a suit or something fancy.”

xxx

“Ready to go, princess Marcia~?”

Star giggled as she made Marcia wear an outfit similar to her princess-Marcia-dress. However, this look is more casual. She wears a pink cold shoulder top and a violet skirt with small lilac ruffles at the edges.

“Well… I will take my hoodie just in case it will get cold.”

Marcia said as she felt a bit uneasy in this outfit. She never wore a cold shoulder top after all. Even though the weather forecast said it’s a beautiful sunny day with nineteen degrees, who knows what mother nature plans to do.

“You can never feel cold when you got a **hot** demon with you.”

“Did you just-”

Star was having a hard time trying to suppress her laughter. She had to admit that Tom was indeed handsome, which actually makes her pun even better. Marcia stared astonished at Star for a while and then they both burst out of laughter.

“Marcia! Tom is already here~!”

“Oh my gosh, he’s here! Uh uh… okay okay. Do I really look alright?”

Marcia panicked as her mother called that Tom was already here. She looked around, then to herself, then she hurried to the mirror to check if she looked okay. She then ran back to the bed to check her bag. Once more she wanted to run towards the mirror, till Star stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Star chuckled at the sight of Marcia and decided to just pull Marcia out of her bedroom. She gave her a quick hug and then whispered ‘ _good luck_ ’ before she gave Marcia a soft push towards the stairs. Marcia smiled and nodded thankfully at Star before she walked down the stairs.

Star was actually still worried if this would be alright, but then she remembered their conversation in the bathroom. No, she should be alright. Even though she can’t trust Tom yet, but if Marcia insists that Tom had turned over a new leaf, then so shall be it. And besides, if she feels that something goes wrong, she will use a spell to watch over Marcia.

xxx

Tom waits downstairs, having a small talk with Marcia’s parents. He never properly talked with them, they seem nicer than he thought. He’s glad that they accepted him so easily, he never thought that earthlings were so understanding. It’s not usual for a girl to bring a half-demon boyfriend home after all.  

“Tom!”

Tom looked up at the stairs and saw how lovely Marcia is dressed. Don’t get him wrong, Marcia always looks awesome, but kind of the same. So seeing her in different clothes especially for their first date is refreshing and just makes him...emotional. He couldn’t keep his eyes from her as he gazed lovely at her.

“You...You look awesome, Marcia.”

“Hehe, you too, Tom. A plus!”

Marcia held her thumbs up, but then quickly put them down as she realized it sounded extremely awkward and lame.

“Before you go, please let me take a picture of my most beautiful daughter and her handsome date!”

Rafael suggested excitedly as he took the picture on his phone. His wife was just looking at them in awe. After Rafael took the picture, he almost teared up and smiled proudly at his daughter.

“You’re growing up so fast, Marcia. Also, Tom, don’t bring her home late.”

Angie chuckled and gestured they can go now before Rafael will give his father-speech to Tom.

“Now go you two. Have fun.”

She smiled kindly and so they both left the house, holding hands. Marcia was actually pretty nervous and wished with all her heart that her hand isn’t sweating.

“You know Marcia. To be honest, I didn’t think you would have some other clothes than your usual hoodies.”

Marcia punched him softly against his arm and pouted. Well, she fake pouted, maybe trying to be a bit cute. The pout soon changed into a sweet smile though.

“Hey, not you too! I have more clothes, not only the same. Well, Star told me you will wear something fancy, so I will do the same. I don’t want to wear my hoodie while you’re looking all fancy.”

She checked Tom’s outfit once more before looking down. She glanced around and saw some girls looking at them. Maybe because Tom didn’t look like a human or they thought he looks handsome, cause he hella looks hot in that black suit. It only made herself more aware of their presence in public.

“I… well, you know, I want to look nice as your girlfriend, so people won’t judge.”

Tom raised one of his eyebrows as Marcia mumbled that she wanted to look nice for him as his **girlfriend**. He couldn’t help but smile ear to ear. He leaned closer to Marcia’s face, which startled her.

“Come on, Marcia. Don’t worry what others think. I like the way you usually dress, I also like how you especially dress up for me. I love that all about you, but what I love most about you is…”

He stopped and held both her hands while making her face him. He put a kiss on her hand and smiled sincerely at her.

“I love how you’ve accepted all of me. I love how honest and patient you are with me. I-“

Marcia quickly covered Tom’s mouth as her face started to turn red like a ripe tomato. She knew that Tom is saying this purposely to make her feel more confident and just to tease her. She bets it’s mostly just to tease her.

“S-stop. I get it, I get it. Say anymore and I will die of embarrassment. Jeez, how can you even say those things so easily?”

Tom couldn’t help but laugh and decided to continue walking towards their dating spot, or rather he let Marcia lead him. He actually suggested to go there through a portal, but Marcia wanted to go there in a human way.

“Well, you just make it so easy. It’s fun to see you so embarrassed.”

Marcia pouted at that, which made Tom snicker. She sighed slightly and eventually smiled. She can’t stay ‘mad’ at her boyfriend, mostly not in the middle of their date.

“So where are we actually going?”

Tom knew Marcia wasn’t the type who was fond of shopping, at least not for clothes. So that could be crossed off his list.

“Okay, so I thought the Eco Creek pier would be a good place for our first date. After all, there’s a lot of stuff to do there. So it wouldn’t be a boring date at all. Then maybe go for dinner together. Ah, but if you want to keep it simple, we can also go to some family resta-“

“Marcia, Marcia, chill. There’s no need to make a big deal out of our first date. It’s not about what we do, but about having a fun time **together**.”

Tom stopped Marcia’s rapidly rambling. She tends to overthink certain situations, which is also a cute side of her. Though she doesn’t want Marcia to be stressed while thinking about if the date will be okay or not.

“S-sorry. Even though I did my research, being on a date for the first time is still new to me, hehe.”

Marcia laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck. She was pretty worried about the date, but just hearing Tom telling her not to worry makes her more relaxed. Yeah, she shouldn’t worry too much.

Right, Marcia once told him that she never dated before. He used to tease her before he developed feelings for her. Now he’s just glad he is Marcia’s first and hopefully also the only one. Sometimes he does worry if his anger issues won’t make Marcia fed up with him. So, once he realized his feelings for her, he created some distance between them. However, that only worried Marcia which made her step over the friend zone. He began to think more and more about her. Since he couldn’t take it anymore, he confessed to her. He honestly didn’t think she would accept it so heartily.

“Tom?”

Marcia noticed that Tom has been quite quiet for a while. He just stared in front of him with a smile on his face. She wonders what he’s thinking about. She squeezed his hand softly as she called out to him.

“Huh? Ah sorry, I just spaced out for a sec.”

Tom snapped back to reality and laughed awkwardly. He hopes he didn’t make Marcia worried. Maybe he should tell her what had been on his mind.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about the day I confessed to you. It felt so surreal then.”

Marcia laughed brightly and leaned slightly on Tom’s arm. It hasn’t been that long since they confessed to each other. She was so happy that day that she would have jumped on Tom and shout to him she loves him back. She felt a warm and fuzzy feeling inside of her chest then and even now.

“The same goes for me. Honestly… I always thought that you still liked Star, so I just wanted to remain as your best friend. To think I was able to get out of the friend zone. Thanks, Tom.”

She smiled sincerely at him. Sometimes Tom thinks of her smile that they are as beautiful as the sun. Star was shining brightly too, but her smiles are always bright. When Marcia smiles, it’s like a whole new level. Something he couldn’t put into words. It doesn’t blind him as the sun, but it hits him in the heart. It makes him feel the urge to hug her right away.

xxx

 “Oh oh, Tom! Let me win that bunny for you!”

Marcia almost jumped excitedly and dragged Tom towards the ball-tossing carnival game stand. They had all kind of plushies, pink bunnies, pink lions, yellow triangles with a black hat, some certain food plushies and many more.

“You sure? I can win you something instead or buy you something.”

Marcia asked for one dozen balls and then gave the stand owner the right amount of money. Once the stand owner takes Marcia’s money and gave him a box full of balls, Marcia grabbed one and smiled confidently at Tom.

“What’s the fun in that? Besides, I want to win something for **you**. Can’t I?”

“Heh, well you’re right. Thanks, Marcia. I guess… good luck?”

Tom laughed softly. He already appreciated the thought, so even if Marcia would only win a small plushie for him or something, he’s already happy. Though… He didn’t expect that Marcia will miss every cup. He held a hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh aloud.

“What?”

Marcia looked confused at the ball as it bounced off the rim. She threw multiple balls, but none of them got in the cups at all! The frustration and embarrassment she’s feeling grow the more she misses. Eventually, she groaned and pointed at the cups.

“This thing is rigged I tell you!

Marcia exclaimed her complain. This had to be a joke. There’s no way she could miss them **all**. Or she just had very poor luck or she just sucks at this game. What would Tom think of her now? He had a pretty pleased expression when she insisted she will this prize for him. Now there’s no way she could win it at all. She sighed lightly, as if she lost hope, and glanced to see Tom’s expression. To her surprise...His shoulders were shaking? She couldn’t clearly see his face, so she leaned over to see what’s wrong.

“Hold on…. Are you laughing now?”

Just when their eyes met, a small laugh escaped from Tom’s mouth. He couldn’t hold back anymore, so soon after he burst out of laughter for a period of time. It wasn’t a mocking laugh though. He didn’t want to make fun of Marcia. However, it’s somehow really cute and funny to see her trying so hard but not succeeding one bit.

Marcia crossed her arms out of annoyance and waited patiently till Tom was done. Tom dissolved into a puddle of laughter and she could see his stomach shaking as he fights a new gale of giggles. In all honesty, she loves to see Tom laugh so heartily like that. Even if she going sulk because of the reason, just like now. Still, there’s a part of her that’s actually relieved to see this sight of him. It means that he’s enjoying himself and that’s what she wishes for.

Three minutes had passed. Tom’s laughter is now finally dying down.

“Are you done yet? How about you try this then? No cheating though!”

Marcia nodded her head towards the pink balls in the box. Let’s see if Tom could do a better job than her without cheating. Though she actually prefers that she was the one winning the prize for Tom, she doesn’t want to embarrass herself. Besides, she won’t get any ball in the cup anyways.

“Pfff, how about we do this?”

Tom stood behind Marcia and grabbed her right hand, which was actually slightly difficult since she got her arms crossed. Even though this move might be cringy for some other people to see, he doesn’t care.

“Let’s throw it together?”

Tom was slightly uncertain if this was alright with her. Like, it could also just make things even more awkward for her. However, when he noticed her ears and cheeks glowing a feverish color, he grinned devilish and pleased. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging from behind and held with his right hand her right hand.

“Tom, I can’t grab the ball like this.”

Marcia ended up giggling shyly and pushed Tom slightly away from her. She knows Tom want to tease her and make her all flustered, so she won’t let him. He did almost succeed a while ago by talking right next to her freaking ear though.

She took the ball out of the box and let Tom take care of the throwing for her. He placed his hand on hers and made a throwing motion. They threw the ball together and it got in a cup. They beamed with happiness and threw several more balls, and they all landed in the cups. A bell rang and a sign pops up that stated they got the high score.

“YES!”

They both simultaneously screamed overjoyed while balling their hands into a fist, striking a victory pose. Tom took a step back and Marcia turned around so they could give each other a high-five. Winning together in a game is way better than winning alone. Tom also guessed that Marcia wouldn’t be totally pleased if he won the prize for himself, so this was a way better solution. Besides, it’s also kind of romantic right? That’s what he aims for as well.

“Grand prize for the lady.”

The stand owner gave Marcia the big bunny plush. It was even bigger than herself. Maybe Tom could use it as a sort seat cushion. 

“This is the best day of my life.”

Marcia muttered to herself with wide eyes. Just at that moment, she realized she wasn’t standing in balance, which made her almost fall over because of the weight of the bunny. Tom was able to hold her before she hit the ground.

“Hey, careful. I don’t want you to get any bruises.”

“Thanks. Though I do have band-aids with me in case something like that happens!”

She proudly announced with the bunny in front of her. She turned around to face Tom, but the bunny was in the way, making it sound as if the bunny was speaking from Tom’s perspective.

Marcia handed the bunny to Tom, waiting for him to accept it. After he took the bunny from her, she decided to stand next to his side so she could see him.

“Hm, you’re going to be alright carrying that the whole time?”

“Well, I can use a portal to place it in my room, but I quite like holding on to it. It’s very fluffy and soft, almost like a real bunny.”

Tom’s lips curved upwards as he looked at the bunny. It was no ordinary smile. The way he smiled and the way his eyes beamed could be compared to a small child receiving his first toy. It was a smile of a pure happy child. It’s the smile she wants to protect.

xxx

After getting some attractions, playing some more games and eating dinner at a seafood restaurant, they decided to sit down at the end of the pier and watch the sunset while holding hands. The bunny was leaning on the right side of the bench, almost falling against Tom.

“You know, we should go often on a date. We don’t have to go out, just watching some movies together at my place or yours would be lit too.”

Tom leaned against Marcia’s shoulder while still looking at the sunset. The sunset on earth is different than the kind in the Underworld, but it’s beautiful. He can’t wait to show Marcia the Soulrise in the Underworld though.

“Yea, you haven’t tried my own made nachos yet. You should definitely eat them while we watch Mackie Hand movies.”

Marcia chuckled, already imagining what a fun date that will be. Them, together, in a room, snuggled under a blanket while eating nachos. Or they could listen to Love Sentence’s songs and do karaoke.

Tom glanced at Marcia and noted that she was slightly shivering. It must be cold for her now, well, the temperature is dropping in the evening after all. Tom stood up and took his jacket off, putting it around Marcia’s shoulders. Also expelling a flame out of his free hand.

“You know Tom, I’m really glad you asked me out.”

Star warned her that this date could be a disaster, but nothing bad happened yet. She knew there was nothing to worry. Tom had been so kind to her. Well, he did laugh at her when she failed at that ball-game. However, those weren’t horrible experiences.

Tom closed his free hand, making the flame vanish as he looked into Marcia’s eyes. He smiled gently and earnestly at her.

“Me too.”

He moved his head closer to her. He leaned in, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against Marcia’s who giggled softly in return. They both closed their eyes. They could feel both of their breathing shaking against one another.

“I love you.”

Marcia said in barely more than a whisper. In return, Tom replied in a low and husky voice.

“I love you too, Marcia.”

Tom gently leans in and kisses Marcia’s warm and soft lips. It was as if the world surrounding them disappeared and they created their own world. He could feel that Marcia was nervous about this kiss, but she let Tom sway her away. The kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled.

Marcia never kissed someone before. Everything felt so new to her. She never thought a kiss would feel so warm, so soft, so... **good**. She ran her fingers down Tom’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them. She could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. Just like hers, it was beating fast. Like their hearts want to leap out their chest.

They slowly pulled away from each other to catch their breath. Their lips already missing the warmth of each other lips. Marcia wrapped her arms around Tom, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and prayed that they will stay happily together for eternity.

 


End file.
